Twister of Mako
by Mako.lover
Summary: This is set during episode 21. Zac sees a mermaid and thinks the girls called their pod to help get back the Trident. He and Cam end up in a fight over mako. Zac decides to leave, but will he really leave everything behind or is he lurking in the shadows? Warning: Very random twists in this mako story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this takes place n episode 21. it is full of twists. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Fight

Zac was busy taking his early morning swim, as always. He had the Trident in one hand. Suddenly it started to glow. Last time it happened was when Rita or the girls were close. He swam closer but kept his distance as he saw another mermaid he didn't recognise. She was looking for shells, she had blonde hair and the same colour tails as what Lyla, Nixie and Sirena have. He turned around and swam as fast as he could back to the beach.

"That new mermaid, she must be a part of their pod." Zac told Cam as they both walked on the beach.

"Why did she come back?"

"I don't know."

"She could just be visiting."

"Yeah, but why now?"

Cam stopped Zac and said. "They have called in back-up. You only saw one right?"

"Yeah, I only saw one!"

"But there could be more."

"There could be a lot more. They are after the Trident."

"It must do something pretty powerful, if they are sending reinforcements to get it back."

"I know... But WHAT?

**~At the café~**

Lyla entered the café. She came here early, Nixie and Sirena were still sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. She talked to Rita before she left for a school meeting. Rita said it is fine if she want to take the other moon ring, but only for today. _"I want it back this afternoon."_ She said. Lyla sat at a table and ordered the new prawns special. She looked around the café while she ate her breakfast. Zac and Cam seemed to be missing this morning in the café. "Where could they be?" she thought by herself.

**~Zac's house~**

Zac and Cam walked into his house and Cam started the conversation. "Just draw a line in the sand. There could be hundreds here."

"Yeah." Zac wasn't so sure of himself.

"The whole pod could have come back. How many mermaids in a pod?"

"Hundreds maybe."

"How many mermaids can they summon in an emergency? You might be in some trouble mate."

"That tridents mine, I have to know what it does."

"If there is enough of them, they could get it back."

"Yeah, so I am taking over Mako. That's the only way I will find out what this thing does." Zac picked up the Trident and held it above his head. Cam grinned and took the trident from Zac and laughed.

"Mako is about to become a mermaid free zone. I can't wait. We are going to have our own Island." Then Zac frowned.

"What do you mean 'we'? I said I am taking over Mako. This is something that I'm doing alone." He grabbed the Trident back from Cam and took one step back.

"What? Zac you said I can stick by you and share this power with you."

"Well, that has changed now, Cam."

"No, you have changed Zac! I am not letting you just take over Mako by yourself!" Cam reached out to take the Trident but Zac zapped him with it before he could get the chance. Cam flied back towards the door just as Lyla came in and gasped.

"Zac, what have you done?" Zac looked at Lyla in anger, then he ran out of his house and dove into the water. Lyla sat down next to the unconscious Cam. She remembered that she took the moon ring with her. She stood up with the moon ring glinting on her finger. Lyla held out his fist to Cam and soon there was a blue flash of light. Lyla looked down at Cam and he opened his eyes.

**~Meanwhile~ **

Zac was so angry he just kept swimming. He stopped when the Trident started glowing again. He saw Nixie and Sirena swim from this hole in a cave but they did not see him. When they were gone, he swam closer. There was an underwater cave and he went in. he surfaced and found himself in the moon pool. He yelled out loud. "Yes!" then he climbed out of the moon pool. He sat behind one of the rocks where no one could see him. The he heard a splash as Nixie and Sirena surfaced in the moon pool again. He listened to everything they said.

"Where do you think Lyla could be?" Sirena's voice sounded worried

"I don't know, we searched the entire reef, she will come back later." There was another splash as a mermaid surfaced but it didn't sound like Lyla. Zac thought by himself. "Maybe that's the other mermaid I saw this morning." He immediately heard Sirena's voice first. It sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Aquata, you've come back. I've been hoping for this for so long." Zac quietly peeked from behind the rock so that he could see them. Sirena hugged the mermaid. "They must be family." He thought

"It's so good to see you sis." Zac's thoughts was proved, they are indeed family.

"Out on the reef, I saw something. It looked like a merman but I couldn't see for sure. It swam away to quick. Is he the one?"

"Yeah, that's Zac." Sirena replied.

"Yeah, that's the land boy that fell in here." Nixie said as she turned to the entrance of the moon pool. Zac could hear them talking and explaining something about the Trident. He listened carefully again.

"He's got it? He unlocked the chamber? The pod was right to flee." Aquata shook her head.

"The last time mermen had the trident, they tried to take over Mako."

"Well he can't use it if he doesn't have it." Nixie tried to be cheeky but Aquata wasn't impressed.

"And we are going to get it back." Sirena stated

"You would be surprized what we can do." Nixie said.

"Yeah, we have learned to go on land." Sirena said but Aquata looked disgusted.

"You mean… with… legs?"

Sirena nodded and said "We learned to mix with land people."

"They are actually quite bearable. Once you get use to strange smell." Nixie replied.

"We will get him back to normal."

"And the pod can come back, especially now that you are here to help us." Sirena smiled.

"Can my sister and I please have a moment, Nixie?"

Nixie nodded and said. "I will go and search for Lyla again." She dove under the water and disappeared. Zac still listened to Sirena and Aquata's conversation without being seen or heard.

"You got a new moon ring." Sirena took her sister's hand and examined her ring.

"It took a long time to convince the mermaid counsel I was worthy again."

"You took such a risk for me."

"I had to, you're my sister."

"And now you are here to help us with Zac." Sirena couldn't stop smiling

"Sirena, I can't stay. I have to return to the pod."

"Well, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I was given special permission to return. The counsel reversed the reason to banish you."

"What?"

Aquata nodded and smiled "You are allowed to return to the pod with me."

"You did that for us? Oh, Nixie and Lyla will be so thrilled." Sirena's smile started to fade when her sister spoke again.

"It's not that simple. I promised the counsel that I would keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble, I couldn't do that for Nixie and Lyla. They are not allowed to return." Zac watched as Aquata and Sirena swam out of the moon pool, then he stood up. He waited a few minutes then also dove into the water and swam away.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Sirena told Lyla, Nixie and Rita what happened and what Aquata said.

"I can't say goodbye." Sirena was crying. Everyone looked as if they were going to cry as well.

"Yes you can and you're going to." Nixie and Lyla tried to convince Sirena that she should go with Aquata.

"We know how you feel about leaving us, we feel the same way to. This is you big chance we not going let you miss it." They all hugged each other, even Rita said she thinks Sirena should go.

**~Zac's house~**

Cam opened his eyes and saw Lyla sitting beside him. Lyla spoke to him.

"Cam, what happened here?"

Cam sat up right on the floor and said, "It was Zac, he just… got out of control. He wants to take over Mako with the Trident and I wouldn't let him." Lyla frowned.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed the power."

"I did, but Zac said he wants to take over Mako alone. I must just stay out of his way. All this things has really changed him. But if we want to stop him taking over Mako, you have to tell me everything."

Lyla hesitated but then told Cam everything that it can kill them and destroy the moon pool and the source of all their powers. "If it is used the wrong way, it can be very dangerous. And we don't want it for ourselves. We just want it away from Zac. To keep him safe!" Cam nodded and said,

"Okay, I will help you Lyla. And I will stay on your side- promise." Cam held out his hand, Lyla took his hand and they shook on it, "Okay, deal!" Lyla said. Then out of nowhere Cam and Lyla kissed. Just on that moment Zac walked through the door. Cam sat back and Lyla's face flushed red. They stood up and ran out of his house just when he wanted to use his Trident again. "How could you?" Zac mumbled to Cam as he walked past him. Zac decided to leave. He will go somewhere, where he can be on his own. He packed clothes, his laptop and cell phone in a water proof bag and took it to his boat. He placed the bags and the Trident in the boat. He went back to his house and wrote a note to his parents.

_Dear mom & Dad_

_I am sorry about this but I am leaving_

_Don't worry about me, I will be fine._

_Just need to be alone, don't know if I will ever come back._

_I will always love you, hope one day you can forgive me_

_Zac_

He left the note in this room and left the house. He climbed in his boat and set sail. Far away from Mako Island. He sailed the rest of the day and night, trying not to look back. But is was very hard for him. How can he just leave everything? He shook his head.

"No, it is for the best!"

He turned forward and kept on sailing!

**Next one coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Where's Zac?

Cam and Lyla quietly made their way to Zac's house. The light was on but it was very quiet. Lyla opened the door.

"Zac, we just want to talk." There was no one in the house. Cam saw a note on his table and read it to Lyla.

"Oh No, he can't just run away. Not with the Trident." Lyla cried

"Well, we can't stop him now. Nobody knows where he is." Lyla sat on one of Zac's chairs and started to cry, Cam came closer and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Lyla, anyway about today, what's going to happen with us now?"

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked

"Well, the uhm… kiss? If it was gross I understand but…"

"Oh, that. I don't know, I kind of liked it." Lyla blushed again

"So must we make it official that we are dating or what?"

"I just want to talk to Nixie first, make sure she is fine with it. She kind of had a little crush on you."

"Okay, but I don't think she will still like me after I wanted to take over Mako with Zac." Cam and Lyla walked out of Zac's house. Lyla said goodbye and dove in and swam to Mako.

**~Moon pool~**

It was late in the evening when Lyla returned to the Moon Pool. Sirena and Nixie were waiting for her.

"And where were you the whole day, you missed A LOT!" Nixie said

"Yeah, Aquata left again but I said I want to stay here with you guys. Besides, we need all three of us to get Zac." Sirena said

"About that, there something you should know." Lyla swam closer to Nixie and Sirena.

"Zac zapped Cam with the Trident. I had the moon ring with me so I could heal him. Zac wanted to take over Mako. But pushed Cam away, Cam is on our side know but Zac left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"Exactly, that. He left a note for his parents saying that he don't know if he will ever come back. The bad news is his left with the Trident."

"So what now?" Nixie asked

"We just wait, that's all we can do. And Nixie I want to tell you something."

"This sounds heavy, like a barnacle stuck to a rock. What is it?"

"Well, I just want to know if you like Cam." Lyla asked

"Do you mean as a boyfriend? I like him as a friend but not as a boyfriend. Why?" Nixie raised an eyebrow.

"When I saved him today, we kind of kissed. And he likes me and I like him. But I won't go out with him if you still like him."

"No, go out with him. I am totally fine with it. Looks like we have a new couple!" They all laughed and chatted until they went to sleep.

**~At the café~**

Lyla entered the café and saw Cam sitting at one of the tables. She went over and sat down.

"We are now officially a couple. Well that is if you still want to be my boyfriend?" She said when she sat down.

"Of course, I haven't stopped thinking about you." He leaned forward and kissed Lyla in front of everyone. Everyone started clapping hands or whistling loudly.

"Whoa!"

"You go Cam!"

"Aww." Even some of the girls in the café thought it was cute. Cam winked at Carly and she came over with 2 plates.

"One order of prawns and one order of blueberry pancakes. On the house." Carly said and went back to the cool room.

"This is so nice. Thank you."

"Pleasure." They ate their breakfast, Lyla ate her prawns and Cam ate his favourite blueberry pancakes.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Nixie and Sirena chatted in the grotto when Rita came in.

"Hi, girls. What are you up to today? Where's Lyla?"

"We can't really do anything, since Zac ran away with the Trident." Nixie said

"And Lyla would be with Cam, they are dating now." Sirena replied

"What? Why would he run away?" Rita seemed to be focused only on Zac now.

"He and Cam got in a fight yesterday and Zac zapped him with the Trident. Lyla saved him with the moon ring she took yesterday and Zac just left a note saying he's leaving." Sirena said, then Rita focused on Sirena's earlier statement.

"Lyla and Cam are dating now? I didn't expect that." She shook her head.

"We didn't either but if they are happy together, we are happy as well." Nixie said, she turned around, pretending to look at one of the shells but wiped a tear off her face.

"We will just have to wait, maybe Zac will return. But until then, keep a close eye on Mako. Zac can't return the night when there will be a full moon. Not with the Trident." Rita explained.

Sirena and Nixie headed back to the moon pool when Rita spoke again.

"Remember to tell Lyla that I want the moon ring back. She can't handle it by herself."

"We will. Bye Rita." Sirena waved before they both dove in.

**~On the beach~**

Lyla and Cam walked down the beach, asking questions about each other.

"Uhm, your favourite colour?" Lyla said

"Blue, yours?" Cam answered

"Purple. Favourite season?"

"Summer, it's always nice and warm." Cam gestured that it was Lyla's turn to answer.

"Mine is spring, you have never experienced spring under the water. New coral and sea flowers growing in every colour you could think of. It's really beautiful." Lyla said, looking out to the ocean.

"I wonder where Zac could be. He doesn't know what damage he can do with the Trident." Cam stood closer and took Lyla's hand.

"We will find him, I promise."

**~Moon pool~**

_As I look around I see_

_This wonderful world round me_

_A rainbow, many colours bright_

_For all to see_

_Treasures so warm and gold_

_And wonders for all to hold_

_Surrounded by the after glow_

_Here I am, and I'm thinking about this life I lead_

_Down here beneath the sea_

_Swimming around I feel so free_

_And I'm right at home_

"You really know how to sing Sirena." Nixie was star struck

"Thanks, I know I will sing with Aquata again someday."

"You should have gone with her. Zac is gone now and what do we have to do around here?"

"No, it's okay. I want to stay here. I know I miss Aquata but if I leave, I will miss you guys more." Sirena looked sad but convinced Nixie she was okay.

**Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Full moon

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were on Mako Island with Cam. They were trying to think of a plan to find out where Zac is.

"Tonight is a full moon. We have to make sure Zac doesn't come back to the moon pool." Nixie said.

"I can handle it, I will be on the Island and you two can protect the moon pool." Lyla encouraged.

"No, we all have to be in the moon pool." Nixie back chatted.

"Nixie's right. He can't do anything on the on Mako." Sirena tried to keep the peace.

"What can I do?" Cam asked.

"You can stake out Zac's house if he comes back." Nixie said. After that, Cam went back to his house and Lyla, Nixie and Sirena went over to Rita's. She was busy with files when they came in.

"Hey Rita."

"Hi, girls. Tonight is a full moon, so what's your plan."

"Well, me, Nixie and Sirena will be in the moon pool but we need your moon ring for Nixie, we can stop Zac if we all have moon rings."

"No, you can't handle it by yourself." Rita said.

"We will be careful, I promise. We have to save the moon pool." Lyla begged Rita.

"Alright, but you promised to be careful." Rita went over to her shell box and handed her moon ring to Nixie. Nixie placed the ring on her finger and thanked Rita. Lyla's phone vibrated and she made an excuse to Rita and left. Cam bought her a phone and showed her how to use it, at first it was very complicated but she could handle it now. When she came out of the book case, she looked at her phone. She has a text.

_-Unknown number-_

Lyla, I changed my mind.

I will be on Mako Island tonight.

Please be there, can't wait to see you

Cam

She quickly typed back to Cam.

"Sure, I'll be there." And she went back down to Rita's.

"What was that about?" Nixie asked when Lyla returned.

"Nothing, Cam just asked me if I can meet him on Mako tonight. You wouldn't mind right, I just want to see what he wants to know then I will join you in the moon pool." Lyla answered.

"Okay, but come as fast as you can. We don't know what Zac is up to."

**~Meanwhile~**

Zac couldn't wait for tonight. His life became so much better after he left his life behind and started over on a new Island far away from Mako. He met a few other mermen and also 2 mermaids but they had silver tails. They were slaves of the leader from the pod, he was Marcus. He had blonde hair and he also had a Trident. He immediately knew he could trust Zac when he saw the Mako Trident. Zac also told him the whole story of what happened with the girls and that he wanted to take over Mako.

"Well, why don't you take over?" Marcus asked him. Marcus also shared a secret with him that Zac liked from the start and tonight that secret was going to come in very handy. But they had to swim very far to achieve their goal. So they started before sunrise and began the journey. Zac, Marcus, along with 1 of his slaves and 5 other mermen were allowed to go with them. They also took both the Tridents with them.

**~Mako~**

The sun was about to set when Lyla, Nixie and Sirena stood up to leave Rita's. All three of them had moon rings on their fingers and they swam towards Mako. Nixie and Sirena headed for the moon pool but Lyla went up to Mako. She surfaced and dragged herself onto the beach to dry. She got her legs and started looking for Cam but his boat wasn't there yet, so Lyla sat on the beach and played around with the sand and some shells nearby.

"If he's not here in 10 minutes, I'll call him." Lyla said to herself, watching as the full moon started to rise.

**~Zac's house~**

Cam showed up at Zac's house and saw the light was on, he slowly and quietly moved closer and heard voices. But unfortunately it was not Zac's voice, it was Mr and Miss. Blakely. Cam made his way to the window and now he could hear the conversation.

"Why on Earth would he just run away? He is just sixteen." Mr Blakely sounded very angry.

"Don't worry, he will return someday. We just need to give him some time."

"He is my son! I can't just sit here and wait!"

"I will go to the police tomorrow and ask around is anyone knows something." Miss Blakely told him. Cam felt his phone vibrate and quietly walked away from Zac's house so that he could not be heard, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lyla calling him. He picked up but wondered how Lyla could call him while she is in the moon pool.

"Hi Lyla, what's up?"

"Where are you, I have been waiting 10 minutes now?"

"What do you mean? I said I am watching Zac's house tonight and he is not there."

"But you sent me a text and told me I have to meet you on Mako tonight." Suddenly Lyla started to worry and remembered the text was from an unknown number.

"I didn't text you anything, I….." Cam was about to answer but something broke the answer, he heard a loud scream and then the phone went dead.

"LYLA!"

"LYLA?" Cam tried to call her back but he got no answer, he ran to his boat and started heading to Mako. When he came near he saw another boat, driving away from Mako. Cam got out and rushed to the beach, he saw Lyla's phone and a note, it was clearly Zac's handwriting.

_"__How could you Cam?"_ He read the note and ran back to his boat, all his scuba gear was still in the boat, he pulled it on and dove down, he saw the moon was already over the volcano type rock. When he surfaced in the moon pool, Nixie and Sirena were shocked.

"What are you doing here? You can be glad the moon passed over."

"I know, but we have bigger problems."

"Such as?" Nixie folded her arms and glared at Cam.

"Looks like Zac kidnapped Lyla. She called me and said I was supposed to meet her on Mako."

"Yeah she told us you asked her to come." Sirena said.

"Well, I didn't, while we still talked I heard a scream and came here but I only saw a boat driving off. And a note from Zac." Cam took the piece of paper which was wet and soggy, but Nixie could still read the words.

"It was probably because Lyla and I started dating." Cam said when Nixie finished reading it to Sirena.

"So what do we do now?" Sirena asked

"I have no idea." Cam replied

**Please review! hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adjusting lifestyle

Lyla woke up in a small cell, the floor was wet. The cell was in a type of cave, Lyla looked down at her tail and saw that she had a chain around her waist. She felt weird, the last thing she remembered was that she was talking to Cam over her phone when someone grabbed her and pulled her to a boat. She must have blacked out. A man came in the room, he was wearing T-shirt and some shorts. He walked over to Lyla with a plate of food.

"Here, eat." He said and pushed the plate over to Lyla and left the room. Lyla smiled to herself as she saw it was her favourite food, fresh prawns. She took the plate and ate her food, she wondered where she was. The cave had no window but all the walls were wet so it has to be some kind of underwater cave. A while later the man came again and went over to Lyla.

"I am Marcus, and you are?"

"Lyla. What am I doing here? Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"All valuable questions, but I won't answer them just yet. Get some rest." He said then he turned around and left. Lyla tried using her powers but a woman came in and stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said

"Do you where I am?" Lyla asked, the woman sat on a rock next to the cell.

"You are on Brave Island. You are being held here, well kidnapped. It is supposed to be your punishment." While the woman replied, Lyla examined her. She had dark brown hair and olive green eyes.

"Why, I have done nothing wrong. Can't you help me out of here?" Lyla asked, tears building up in her eyes, she just wants to go back to Mako.

"I'm sorry, I am just one of the slaves here, and I don't have access to keys. But don't use your powers please, if they catch you again, things would get ugly."

"How do you know about mermaids?" Lyla asked just to have a decent conversation.

"I am one. Everyone here is mermen. Joanna and I are the only mermaids here. I am Jo-Ann."

"Jo-Ann and Joanna. I like that." Lyla gave a tiny smile. Jo-Ann left Lyla and also told her she must get some rest. Lyla just lied there, thinking about Mako. What happened last night? Did Zac return with the Trident? She wished she was in the moon pool on Mako. Lyla wondered away into a dream, dreaming of fighting with Nixie or listening to Sirena's beautiful singing.

**~Rita's house~**

There was a knock on the door and Rita stepped forward and opened, she was surprized to see Cam in front of her.

"Hi Cam, come in."

"Thanks, is Nixie and Sirena here?" Cam asked.

"They haven't been here today but I will tell…."

"Cam." Nixie's voice burst through the house as she and Sirena came up the stairs.

"Hi, do have any news?" Cam asked hopefully but Nixie and Sirena both shook their heads.

"What's going on?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"You girls tell her, you know her better." Cam said.

"Last night, Lyla was supposed to meet Cam on Mako. It was a trap, Cam didn't send her that text, Lyla's been kidnapped."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I miss her so much!" Nixie bursted into tears and Cam gave her a hug, just as he was about to let go, Nixie fell down on her tail.

"You can't cry that much Nixie or you're permanently going to be stuck with that thing." Cam tried to make a joke with her but Sirena passes him a towel and glared at him. Cam sat down and helped to dry Nixie off.

"Thank you, I will get over it. Lyla will be okay." Sirena remembered that she still has a gig tonight at the café.

"I need to go practise with David for tonight, come with me." She gestured to Nixie and Cam and they stood up to go with Sirena but Nixie stopped.

"Here, before I forget." Nixie took off Rita's ring and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Rita took the ring, said goodbye to them and headed down to place her moon ring back where it belongs. She thought about where the poor Lyla could be, the kidnapping probably scared the scales out of her.

**~At the café~**

David and Sirena finished their practice and it was now time to go on. Sirena smiled to Nixie and Cam as they sat at a nearby table and had banana smoothies, something Nixie is trying for the first time now, and surprisingly likes it. David started playing his guitar and Sirena sang one song that now reminded her of Lyla.

_Being alone in this place_

_Knowing that soon I'll be home and I pray_

_As we share forever and grow together_

_Facing so much everyday _

_I'm closer right now but still so far away_

_But I won't surrender_

_Cause I remember_

_Shine, shine your light on me_

_This love we share will set us free_

_Though I'm far from home_

_I will always be_

_This is our destiny._

Everyone clapped hands except for Nixie and Cam. Nixie wanted to cry but realized she would just fall down on her tail again but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She stood up and ran out of the café and dove into the water. Cam ran after her but stopped when he saw she jumped into the water. Sirena came up to him.

"It's okay, I'll go check on her." Sirena said and dove into the water after Nixie. She surfaced in the moon pool and saw Nixie sitting on a rock and combing her hair.

"You alright?" Sirena swam closer to Nixie.

"No, Lyla could be killed and Zac can return any moment. Everything is just falling apart."

**~Meanwhile~**

Marcus came back to check on Lyla but she was asleep. He brought her a plate of prawns and placed it next to her cage. Jo-Ann walked through the door.

"Please, she is harmless. Can't we let her go?"

"No. you heard what she did to Zac. And this is her last plate of food. She needs to suffer."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I will!" he stood up and slapped Jo-Ann on her arm. She bursted in tears and ran off. Marcus took one last look at Lyla and left the room.

**Hope you liked it.!**

**Please leave your reviews!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fish- Girl in distress

Nixie and Sirena were in the moon pool, the sun had just come up and they went to sleep early the night before.

"Sleep well?" Sirena asked.

"As good as I'll ever sleep, I wonder where could Lyla be?" Nixie answered.

"She will come back. I know she will." Sirena assured herself but tried not to think too much about it. They swam out of the moon pool and went over to Rita's. When they arrived, Rita just finished making a lovely seafood stew and offered the girls some. It was a delicious mixture of prawns, coral, and lobster. The smell filled the whole house, even Poseidon came to ask if he could have some. Rita ate hers and said goodbye to Nixie and Sirena and went to school. The girls finished their meals and washed the dishes, although not very successful to wash dishes when you have a tail, so eventually they gave up and went back to the grotto.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla woke up this morning but to her surprize, there wasn't any food waiting for her. Good thing she wasn't very hungry yet, she will ask for something when someone enters her room. She spent her time examining the cave. It was rock with small amounts of moonstone wedged into it, there was only one cage in the room, it seemed as if it was the tunnel that leads to their moon pool. The floor was wet, but only around her cage. If she could just somehow escape from the cage she can make it to water and swim away. But then Lyla looked down at her waist and saw she still had a chain around her. Marcus came in and looked at Lyla. He seemed to be amazed by her orange tail. Since everyone there had blue or silver tails.

"How do you like it here?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"None, thank you Marcus." Lyla said slightly turning herself away.

"Good, but you won't be spending much time here, sometime you will die from lack of food."

"What? You can't do that, please Marcus." Lyla tried but Marcus used his powers to shut her up.

"Sorry Lyla, life can be tough." And with that he turned around and left. Lyla was so angry she used her powers and froze the door just as Marcus was about to touch it. He pretended like nothing happened, he simply unfroze it and steamed it dry and left the room, leaving Lyla alone and isolated. She could hear young mermen splashing in the waters of Brave Island and immediately thought of Nixie and Sirena.

"I have to get out of here."

**~Sun Coast High~**

Nixie and Sirena headed over to the school and went to Rita's office. She was busy working on her laptop when they came in. she looked up and smiled.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing here?" she asked

"Oh, we got bored. There's not much for us to do now." Nixie said, drawing pictures on the floor with her shoe.

"Well, school will come out in about 5 minutes then I have a detention class with Evie and Cam. They had a little argument this morning."

**~Flashback~**

It was another day of school and Cam was standing at his locker when Evie came to him. She looked angry.

"So, where is he?"

"What do mean?" Then he remembered that Zac was supposedly just missing.

"You know I'm talking about Zac. I bet he ran away with that stupid Lyla again. Why don't you just admit that they have been seeing each other! Every time I want to do something, Zac makes lame excuses, and I've had enough."

"Evie, just back off. I have no idea where he is or with who. And that's none of our business." Cam snapped, Evie doesn't need to know that Cam is the one dating Lyla right.

"What is your problem?" Evie screamed and slapped Cam on his arm. It was only when Principal Santos came and gave them both detention that Cam realized he also slapped Evie on her arm so bad that is was turning red. Evie glared at him before running off in tears.

**~End of Flashback~**

School was now out and Rita, Nixie and Sirena went to one of the class rooms and waited for Evie and Cam to show up. They soon arrived and took their places, Evie was still so angry she refused to even look in Cam's direction. Rita gave them both worksheets to do and Nixie went over to Cam en kneeled down beside him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She asked in a hushed tone so that Evie wouldn't hear.

"No, why would I? Zac wouldn't come back at least he won't tell me."

"It's okay, they will be okay." Nixie tried to be comforting but she wasn't very good at it.

"I know, it's just, now Evie hates me as well. And I can't tell her the truth." Cam placed his hand around his mouth, hoping Evie didn't hear but luckily she was giving attention to her work and did not hear him. After 3 hours of detention, Cam and Evie were allowed to go home. Evie just picked up her stuff and left. Not bothering to speak to anyone.

**~Lyla's cage~**

Lyla had been trying to dry herself for over an hour now, every time she manages to steam the water around her dry, the simple sprayer squirts out another splash of water. And the sprayer is obviously mermaid proof, so Lyla's powers didn't work on it. Lyla was very hungry, she had been without food for the whole day. And it's not easy lying on concrete with your tail. She wanted to be in the ocean swimming and just feeling free. Her heart stopped for a second when she heard the door open. She turned around, facing the wall, but turned back when she realized it was not Marcus. It was someone else, but he had a black suit and a black mask. He doesn't want to be seen. He brought her a plate of food and handed it to Lyla. She couldn't even ask who it was, he had left again as fast as he had come. But Lyla didn't care, she was just so happy that she could smell the smell of seafood again. She ate all her food, until the very last scrap was gone from the plate. After eating she decided to try and sleep, she will be stuck here for a while, she was beginning to fall as sleep when the sprayer sprayed one last splash of water in her cage to make sure she stays wet. Once again Lyla's dreams existed only out of Nixie, Sirena, Cam and Zac. She wondered every second of every day what could have happened with them, and what is still going to happen with her?

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing closer

Lyla was now gone exactly 1 week. Nixie and Sirena are trying to make peace with it, and they have started spend more on land as on Mako. Nixie and Sirena sleeps at Mako during the nights but stay on land the rest of the time. They were now in Rita's grotto preparing for a mermaid school lesson with Rita. For some reason Rita told them they had to bring seaweed with them. They both placed the seaweed on the table when Rita entered.

"Good morning, are you ready for your lessons?"

"I think so." Nixie replied, and then Rita started.

"Okay, so today we are doing the power to grow. You can use your powers to let objects in the ocean grow, shrink or even change their colour to give camouflage. Watch carefully what I do." Rita held her hand out and focused on the seaweed and it instantly grew double its size.

"Wow, that's so cool." Sirena exclaimed.

"Well then, come and try." Rita said and Sirena stood up and went over to Rita.

"Just hold out your hand and focus on turning it back to the original size." Rita said. Sirena held out and used her powers, it took a little longer but soon the seaweed was its original size. Nixie also came closer.

"Can I try?" She asked.

"Yes, come on. You try to change the colour. Think of the colour of your tail." Nixie also used her powers and the seaweed turned from the dark green, to the exact same orange colour of their tails.

"This is so cool." Nixie said, actually smiling for the first time since Lyla disappeared. After the lesson they both went to the café. Sirena had a part- time job there. Sirena sang with David on stage. They needed the money if they were going to stay on land, and working at the café was a good source of money. Cam entered the café and saw Nixie. He heard Sirena started to sing and listened to her then he glanced over at Nixie again, she was taking a glass of water but she tripped and spilled the water over herself.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla woke up the next morning with the door opening. She saw the same guy with his black suit and mask. He gave her another plate of food and turned around to leave.

"Wait. Who are you and why are you bringing me food?" Lyla asked him.

"Just eat the food, you need it." His voice sounded very deep, Lyla gave a faint smile. The boy was about to leave but came back and sat next to Lyla's cage. She thought there was something special about him, but at least she knew he would keep her alive. Lyla ate her food and used her powers to move the water and wash the plate.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"No, I can't sorry. But I promise I will bring you food every day." He said

"Why, don't you want me to die like Marcus does?" Lyla asked, folding her arms.

"No, you are special Lyla. I will be back tonight." He stood up and left.

**~At the Café~**

Cam wanted to take Nixie to the cool room but Carly was busy in there, he ran over and grabbed Nixie's hand and pulled her towards the change rooms. He and Nixie were just in one change room when she gained her tail. It was a difficult task but Nixie managed to dry herself and transform back.

"Thank you Cam."

"Pleasure, I couldn't let you expose yourself." They both went out and back to the café just as Sirena finished her song and everyone clapped hands. Sirena ran over to Nixie.

"Nixie, are you alright? I saw you got splashed."

"Yeah, Cam helped me. I'm fine, let's just go back to Rita's." Nixie suggested.

"I have a few more songs, you and Cam go so long. I will catch up." Sirena smiled and went back on stage. Cam and Nixie left the café.

"Thanks again for saving me." Nixie started.

"No worries. How long do plan on staying here on land?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, we have kind lost the reason to stay at Mako."

"Don't worry, hey do you want to come check out my new bike?"

"Your what?" Nixie said confused.

"Come on, you'll see." They ran up to Cam's house and Nixie saw this bike with the letters 'BMX' written on it, it looked just big enough for the two of them to sit on.

"You want me, to sit on that?" Nixie gestured to the bike.

"Just try it once." Cam got up and said Nixie must join him, hesitating Nixie climbed up after Cam and he started he engine and the bike began to move, Nixie gave out a scream and held tight onto Cam. Soon she got the hang of it, it was really fun. They rode up and down through the street.

**~Lyla's cage~**

It was getting dark and Lyla waited for her usual order of food. The boy came back with the food but he still had the black clothes on.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" Lyla asked looking at the mask.

"No reason, I just like it that's all." He gave her the plate and tonight it was fresh calamari. Lyla was impressed that all her food came from the sea, and that it was everything that she loved.

"So how long have you been here?" Lyla asked between her bites of food.

"About two weeks." The boy said.

"And why are you here?"

"I fled from my family, life was getting tough."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Then Lyla thought about Zac.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Lyla shifted to sit up straight and the boy saw she still had a chain around her. He reached in his pocket and got out a knife. He walked over to Lyla then she saw the knife.

"No, please! Don't." Lyla screamed and started to cry but she saw he came closer to her and it wasn't a knife. It was a laser, he burned the chain and it fell off Lyla's waist. Lyla felt so much better but the wound under the chain was very bad, the chain had scraped her skin and this red liquid was starting to come out. He boy ran out and came back a few minutes later with a small white box. It also has a red cross on it and the words 'first aid'. He opened it and treated Lyla's wounds with medicine and rapped a bandage around her.

"Thank you." She whispered. The boy smiled and reached at his mask. He took it off from his head and Lyla gasped.

"I'm so sorry Lyla. But I will explain everything tomorrow." He left the room and Lyla started to process everything that has just happened. She quietly fell as sleep.

**How was that? Do you think I did a good job? **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love has no boundaries

Nixie came back to Rita's when she and Cam finished riding his new bike. At first she thought it was very scary and stupid. But later on it was fun and she didn't want to stop. On her way home she thought about everything, how she and Cam connected, it was the best feeling ever but then Nixie stopped and realized that she is falling in love with him. She had never felt the emotion, love before but she was certain that this was it. Nixie walked in at Rita's and almost burst into tears.

"I think I'm falling for a land boy." She called out.

"What?" Sirena asked, hugging Nixie.

"Well, today Cam and I actually connected. And it was the best feeling ever, I can't describe it." Nixie saw Rita looked over at the picture of her and Harry.

"I know how you feel. You fell so safe around him, and that you can tell him everything your heart desires." Rita said.

"Yeah, but how? I can't fall for him. He's a land person and I'm a mermaid." Nixie said.

"It will work itself out, remember, love has no boundaries." Rita answered and stepped closer to give Nixie a hug. Nixie had one plan, but was not sure if it could work. She shook it off and went upstairs to enjoy a nice dinner with Rita and Sirena.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla just couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned the whole night, trying to take in what had happened. The morning eventually came and Lyla heard footsteps. The he came through the door, this time not wearing the black clothes and mask. He came over with food and handed it to Lyla.

"There you go, your usual order." He said

"Go on, I'm listening." Lyla replied

"What?" Zac said

"Your explanation of pretty much everything?" She said.

"Oh yeah, well. When Cam and I got into that fight, I got angry and headed to Mako. I saw the entrance to the moon pool, I listened to the conversations from behind a rock and then…" Zac stopped.

"And then you saw me and Cam together." Lyla finished the sentence.

"I just never thought you and Cam would date. I decided to leave and come stay here, I joined this pod and was ordered to kidnap you. I came back and followed you around and somehow I got your phone number."

"And you sent me that text." Lyla said, finally beginning to understand how everything happened.

"Yes, at first I liked to see you in a cage. But I couldn't let you suffer. That's why I brought you all this food, I don't want you to die because of me." Zac reached out and took Lyla's hand.

"I will get you out of here, I promise."

**~Meanwhile ~**

Nixie sat on the deck, looking out to the deep blue sea when Cam walked up. He went over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

"Such as?" Cam gave her a smile and she couldn't resist to smile back.

"It's just the thing with Lyla, that's all." Nixie lied because she didn't want Cam to know.

"Oh. Nixie, about yesterday, I really had fun."

"Me too. Riding bike was something new to me." Nixie said.

"I didn't mean that, I meant that we could spend time together. I wanted to tell to this all along but I just didn't have the guts."

"What is it?" Nixie turned to face Cam.

"This whole thing with Lyla, I don't really like her. I was only dating her to see if you still liked me, I really like you Nixie and I…"

"No Cam, don't. I can't do this anymore. I just can't!" Nixie screamed and jumped off the deck into the water. Cam watched as he saw the golden tail swim away. Nixie swam to Mako and surfaced in the moon pool. She wanted to cry but then she looked up in the volcano.

"What is wrong with me? I can't!" Nixie sat there by herself.

**~Rita's grotto~**

"Rita, what do think will happen with us? We can't stay here forever." Sirena asked Rita.

"I won't kick you out, Sirena. You are welcome here anytime. And Lyla will return, we just have to be patient, Zac won't hurt her." Rita comforted Sirena.

"I hope not. Lyla's like a sister to me and Nixie. We can't lose her." Sirena cried.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla and Zac still sat in the cave and talked. They talked the whole morning so far and Zac told Lyla everything that had happened with him in these two weeks that he had run away.

"So what's our plan?"

"Well, the full moon is in a couple of days, and then the whole pod will be celebrating. We can plan your escape through their moon pool next full moon."

"And then we can leave and go back to Mako." Lyla smiled.

"I'll make sure you escape safely, Lyla."

"What about you, you're coming too"

"No Lyla, I'm staying, I belong here now." Zac said.

"Zac, your parents are worried sick about you."

"I know, but I made a new life here. I'll keep you safe until the escape." He stood up and went out of Lyla's room. Lyla needed to find out more of what happened to Zac, she has to convince him to go back with her.

**~Moon pool~**

Nixie spent the whole afternoon in the moon pool, by herself. She thought deeply about her new plan. It was the only way that seemed appropriate to her. The only way to go, she decided. Only a couple of days, then everything will be fine. Sirena surfaced in the moon pool as well.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, feeling a lot better thanks." Nixie replied.

"Come on, Rita said we are going to try something new tonight. They call it Pizza, Rita says it's delicious." Sirena said. Nixie smiled and Sirena dove under again, Nixie gave one last glance up to the volcano and went after Sirena. They came at Rita's house and it smelled lovely, there also was a seafood smell hanging in the air.

"There you girls go. Its prawns and Calamari pizza. Enjoy." Rita said, handing a plate with two pizza slices to each of them.

"It looks delicious. Thanks Rita." Sirena said. They both tasted the pizza and it was incredible.

"I love it." Sirena said.

"Me too, I have never tried it before." Nixie replied.

"Well, land food here is something extraordinary." Rita smiled to the two girls as they ate their pizza. It was one night that Nixie and Sirena will definitely remember for the rest of their lives.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nixie's plan

Lyla woke up super early, she waited for Zac to come. He must come with her tonight. She sat a while and examined her waist, it was still sore from the chain but Zac treated it every day with new medicine and bandages. She didn't need to wait too long before Zac showed up with food. He gave her plate to her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, but you are coming with me. Zac your life is at Mako." Lyla tried

"I'm sorry Lyla, but if I go back with the Trident, I'll just put you all in danger, it's best if I stay, sorry there is nothing we can do about it. See you later." Zac walked out of the room and went over to make himself a drink when he got an idea.

**~Rita's grotto~**

"I was thinking we could do single patrol tonight, I will watch the moon pool and then next full moon you can Sirena." Nixie said.

"Are you sure?" Sirena asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have the moon ring remember." Nixie took one moon ring from the shell box and placed it on her finger.

"Well, okay. If you are sure you can handle it Nixie." Rita commented. Nixie smiled and nodded. They had another mermaid school lesson with Rita about their powers and Nixie was just wishing it could be over, she didn't like mermaid school at all. Rita kept talking about their invisibility and how to manage their powers better. They need to have complete control over the powers before earning their own moon rings.

"Everything will be okay." She told herself over and over.

**~Brave Island~**

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning its journey to the horizon when Zac made Lyla a special drink and went over to give it to her. She tried it and it was very good but after she drank it, she felt weird. Almost tired and drained, the world began to turn and Lyla couldn't keep her eyes open. She closed them and fell into a deep sleep, Zac smiled to himself when he saw Lyla was sound asleep, he used his powers to open Lyla's cage and went over to her. He carried her over to a dry place and she transformed back into her human form. Zac saw her clothes and remembered it was still the same clothes she was wearing the night that he captured her. He carried her through a tunnel and placed her next to the moon pool to rest. He turned around and joined the others outside, at the back of the Island for the moon pool celebration.

**~Moon pool on Mako~**

Nixie was the only one in the moon pool, since she could convince Sirena to stay at Rita's. She had to be alone if this was going to work, she knew that she was deeply in love with Cam but this night was her decision and she needs to stick to it. The moon came through and the water started bubbling around Nixie. She held out her moon ring to the top, while focusing all her thoughts on what she came to do. Nixie felt a weird feeling and there was a really bright light flashing from the ring. When it died down, Nixie looked down on herself, drenched in water, still wearing her blue jean short and green top she had on the day. She climbed out of the moon pool, for the first time feeling cold and wet in her human form. She tried her powers to dry herself but remembered they were gone. Luckily she dried off quickly while sitting next to the moon pool.

"Well, I did it. I gave up my mermaid life." She said to herself as she watched the moon pass over and the moon pool retuning back to normal. When she sat there a while she saw someone surface.

"So how's patrol going?" Sirena asked.

"Good, there was nobody here so I think we are still good." Nixie made up a quick lie.

"Oh, come on. I still have to late night songs at the café." Sirena said.

"You go on, I will catch up with you."

"You sure? Okay, see you." Sirena smiled and dove back under water.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla woke up and saw she was next to the moon pool, the moon began to pass over and she knew it was her one and only chance to escape and go back to Mako. She was about to dive in but something stopped her, she is not leaving without Zac. She turned around and tried to run back to her cage but she was totally lost. She tried each direction where it seemed the way to go. Finally she heard voices and they sounded familiar to her. She stopped and saw one window to a room in a separate cave, she peeked through the small spaces and saw Zac and Marcus.

"She is no harm Marcus." Zac said.

"You know what she did to you, she is not to be trusted. And why is she still alive? She should have died from hunger now."

"I took her food. I'm not letting her die because of me. I will suffer in her place." Zac answered. Lyla couldn't keep her anger in anymore, she ran to the door and opened it. Lyla ran over to Zac.

"Zac, you are coming with me! You are not suffering! I won't allow it!" Lyla screamed as loud as she could.

"Lyla, run!" Zac tried but it was too late, Marcus already ordered two men and they took Lyla and Zac and threw them both in a tank that had the shape of a moon pool but there was no entrance to the sea and it didn't have the hole at the top of the cave. It also had high rocks so they couldn't escape. Once again they were trapped.

**~Moon pool on Mako~**

Nixie let out a big sigh and jumped into the moon pool. It felt strange not having a tail anymore. She took the deepest breath that she could and dove under water, a while later she surfaced in the ocean. She still had the moon ring and she used the ring to propel her towards shore, she got out and walked over to Rita's. She couldn't go through the pool anymore, for obvious reasons. She opened Rita's door and went down to the grotto through the book case.

"Hi Rita, would you mind if I sleep here tonight? I just want to clear my head a little." Nixie asked.

"Sure, is something wrong? There's an extra bed up there." Rita gestured to a small room at the top of her grotto.

"No, I'm fine." Nixie didn't want anyone to know what she had done tonight. She said goodnight to Rita and went up to the bed, curled up and immediately fell asleep.

**How was that? And please tell me what you think about Nixie! Hope you liked it, next one coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secrets come out

Nixie woke up the next morning and found herself in Rita's grotto, then she remembered that she can't sleep in the ocean anymore. She stood up and went to Rita's front door and slipped out before Rita heard her. Nixie went to the café and found Cam there, they walked towards the beach.

"I have been thinking about what you said." Nixie started.

"I know, you want me just as a friend…" Cam blurted out.

"No, I would like to go out with you, I like you too." Nixie said.

"But what about going back to the pod, and stopping Zac and all that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I…" Nixie was about to tell Cam when a bunch of kids come running across the beach with buckets and water balloons and started firing them. They were kids from the BEACH BUDS summer camp. Cam and Nixie were the first victims of the water balloon fight and Cam grabbed Nixie's hand and pulled her with him towards the water but Nixie stopped.

"That's what I meant, it doesn't matter." Nixie said. Cam watched as minutes went by and Nixie was wet but not transforming.

"What? You gave up your powers?" Cam was surprized.

"Yes, there's not much for me to live for being a mermaid so I gave it up." Cam gave a tiny smile and pulled Nixie closer to him and kissed her.

"I never thought I would hold you in my arms." Cam whispered to Nixie.

"Me neither, but I'm not going to complain." Nixie replied as they kissed again. They walked over the beach until they were both dry from the water balloon fight.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla woke up to Zac snoring. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. He wasn't the same person that kidnapped her, he was he boy she knew when he still trusted them, and before he found out that they were mermaids. Lyla gave a splash with her tail and water splashed onto Zac and he woke up.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Snoring, you woke me up." Lyla said, giving a sarcastic smile to Zac.

"Oh, sorry." Zac said, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Just one problem, we are both captured, how are we going to get food now?" Lyla asked, and just on cue Jo-Ann made herself visible and she had a fresh plate of prawns in her hand. She handed it to both of them.

"Marcus mustn't see me here. And don't worry, I will get you out." Jo-Ann turned invisible and left.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Sirena and Rita was busy assorting the shells in the grotto when Nixie and Cam came through the bookcase and they were holding hands.

"Is there something going on here?" Sirena asked, grinning to herself.

"I want to tell you something." Nixie said while she and Cam walked over to Rita's pool.

"I have decided that I want to be with Cam, there is nothing left for me in your world. I will miss you when you return to the pod, Sirena."

"What? Don't tell me you want to give up your powers." Sirena said. Nixie took a step forward, leaving Cam's hand and she stepped into the water.

"I have already. I'm sorry." Nixie looked down at her feet in the water. Sirena started crying and dove in the water, she swam straight to Mako to be alone. She can't believe what Nixie did. Now Lyla and Nixie had left her, she decided rather not to go to Mako. Someone will come and look for her, so she just kept on swimming until her tail couldn't take the strain anymore.

She stopped and just floated in the waters. Finally she saw and Island in the distance and went closer, there were people on the Island. Suddenly one of them spotted Sirena on a nearby rock ledge and 3 men rushed to the water and went after her. Sirena suddenly knew they were mermen coming to capture her and before Sirena can say 'mermaid'. They caught her and she felt something pressing on her waist and she blacked out.

Zac and Lyla sat in the pool, with not much to do they began talking about all the moments they had shared since everything started. How weird it was for Lyla to walk with legs and for Zac to have a tail.

"I never thought this would actually happen to me." Zac said.

"Now you can see why our lives are no picnic either." Lyla replied, looking around in their new prison.

"If Jo-Ann meant what she said, to get us out. Will you come with me then?" Lyla swam closer to Zac.

"I can't go back to Mako, Lyla. Marcus knows about it and about you. And he still has the Trident."

"We can make a plan, I just don't want to lose you Zac."

"Don't worry Lyla, I will never leave you. That is one promise that I will stick by, forever!" Zac said and held Lyla's hand as tight as he could without hurting her.

**~Cam's house~**

Cam was really depressed with himself at this moment, he was sitting in his room and staring at the roof. He felt so stupid that he told Nixie his true feelings, now she has given up her powers and the whole little mermaid group is starting to fall apart. He just wished there was something he could do to help Nixie. But he doesn't know anything about mermaids. He decided that if Nixie really wants to be a land dweller, then that's what she will get. He got out a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote down a whole plan on what he will do. When he finished, he placed the paper on his wall and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower.

**~Brave Island ~**

Sirena woke up in a cage, she had a chain around her waist and was still in her mermaid form. She looked around and it looks like someone has already been in this cage. There was dry blood on the floor and then Sirena's eyes fell onto something. She looked in the corner of the cage there was a scribbling of something, she moved closer and saw there are two names carved into the floor, along with one sentence.

_Nixie, Sirena_

_I will be with you again someday_

Sirena already began tearing up when she read it, she knew it came from Lyla. But if she was in this cage, then where will she be now? Will she be here on this Island? Somehow, Sirena was sure that she will find Lyla again. There are now so much Sirena wished to tell Lyla but someone walked through the door. And he didn't look very happy at all to see Sirena.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Old memories

Nixie were already up and awake when Rita entered her grotto through the bookcase. Rita went over to Nixie at the upper room of her grotto.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked Nixie.

"Yeah, have you seen Sirena?" Nixie asked.

"Not since yesterday. Just give her a few days, she needs to process everything that has happened."

"Okay, guess I can't go look for her." Nixie said looking down at her shoes.

"Can you explain to me at least why you did all of this?" Rita asked as she moved down and sat in the main area of the lounge, followed by Nixie.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. We never go to Mako anymore, then Zac and Lyla is gone and then there was also Cam. I thought if I just gave it all up then everything will be less complicated." Nixie answered in a sad tone.

"I see, you really like him don't you?" Rita said, smiling at Nixie. For the first time Nixie noticed that Rita knew a lot about this emotion called love.

"Yes, more than I would ever describe, I have never felt like that since Darren…" Nixie stopped herself before saying too much but it caught Rita's attention already.

"What do you mean?" Rita asked, suddenly very intrigued. There was a moment of silence but Nixie knew she had to tell the truth now. She shook her head.

"He was a merman…" Nixie began her long trail of explaining.

**~Flashback- Nixie's story~**

Mako Island was the most beautiful place in the whole world, and now that its spring, it's even prettier. A young mermaid was splashing in the waves, near the shore of the island. Her name was Nixie and she was about 12 years old, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. There was also a merman playing with her, he was also 12 years old and he was known as Darren. He was the only merman in the Mako pod. His mother was part of the mermaid counsel, when they heard she was expecting a merman and not a mermaid, they agreed to let him stay until the prophecy would come upon him. He grew up, never knowing about prophecy and what it meant. He made friends with Nixie and the two of them couldn't be separated for the world.

"Hey, this shell is pretty special, just like you Nixie." Darren said as he found a shell that was indeed magnificent.

"Aww thanks Darren. I will treasure it always." Nixie replied. Nixie was very happy that she had a friend but she was a bit concerned, about two days ago, she heard her mother and Darren's mother talk something about the prophecy from over a thousand years ago. She couldn't hear more than that but it had something to do with Darren. In 3 weeks' time, it will be Darren's 13th birthday, and that is a huge age for any mer-person.

Later that night, she and Darren were in the kids moon pool, it was just a smaller version of the normal moon pool but Nixie and Darren had it all to themselves.

"I really like you Nixie and I want to go out with you." Darren said after a while.

"What? I… I don't know what to say." Nixie was almost speechless. Darren swam closer and held Nixie's hand.

"How about yes?" He asked. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and Nixie started to blush.

"Okay, you have got yourself a deal." Nixie teased, she gave him a hug and they both fell asleep after a while in the pool.

When Darren's birthday finally arrived, the whole pod had a huge party the day but when the night also came, everyone started to tense up. Nixie's mother took her away from Darren and back to the normal moon. Darren's mother led him to the kids moon pool and said goodbye to him, tears streaming down her bright blue eyes.

"What's happening mommy?" Darren asked, he was very scared. Suddenly mermen surfaced the moon pool and grabbed Darren with them. His mother got one last goodbye before they took him.

"I'm sorry, this was the prophecy. You have to go with them, I love you my son."

"I love you too. Don't let them take me!" Darren was too late, he was already being dragged out with the mermen and he was not seen ever since.

**~End of Flashback~**

"So yeah, I really liked him. But I don't even know if he is still alive." Nixie said when she finished her story.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Rita comforted Nixie.

"It's okay Rita, I have to go." Nixie said, she stood up and headed towards the bookcase.

**~Brave Island~**

Sirena was starving. The last time she ate decent food was a few days ago. And it didn't look as if she was going to get food in this stupid place. She looked around the cave and started thinking about Nixie and Lyla, she hummed a tune in her head and slowly began to sing.

_Sitting around as the night is falling_

_Feel the soft breeze through the night air calling_

_And I can't help this way I'm feeling _

_Waiting on a smile since we first met_

_Waiting on a smile from you._

She stopped singing when a handsome boy walked through the door, she gave Sirena a disgusted look and walked over to her.

"Could you keep it down, you can't even sing." He said, looking at the chained up girl. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself.

"Why are you so mean?" Sirena asked.

"If you knew, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" he turned around and left the room. Sirena thought he looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. What she needs to concentrate on, is getting out of this cage. She tried using her powers on the water but every now and then, the sprayer splashes water all over Sirena and she starts form the beginning. Although, she had one powers that the others don't have. The power to levitate herself, she managed to levitate herself onto a dry spot and dried off. And to her surprize, when she transformed into her human form, she chain around her was gone. She squeezed through the bars of the cage, and started looking for Lyla, she had to be somewhere around here. And Sirena made it clear to herself that this is one mission where she will not give up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Beginning

Nixie slept in the grotto on a make-shift bed that Rita made for her. Nixie woke up in the middle of the night, she had a bad dream. Then she saw two red eyes staring at her, she got scared but as it came closer she heard the familiar "Meow." coming from Poseidon. He came to Nixie and climbed on her bed. Nixie smiled and curled up against him.

"Just don't snore." She whispered in a joke and she fell asleep, softly stroking Poseidon. The next morning she woke up and saw that Poseidon already left. Nixie stood up and walked quietly to the spare bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She hopped in the shower, Rita showed her the previous night how it works and she turned it on. She hesitated before letting the warm water stream down her body, she stood there admiring how wet she is without transforming.

She got shampoo and washed her hair, cleaned her body with the soap and she was very careful after Rita told her not to get anything in her eyes. After the shower she felt refreshed. She pulled on some new clothes and made herself a nice hairdo. She slipped out and went to the café.

**~At the café~**

Cam was waiting at the café. He saw Nixie walking up in her bright blue dress and sandals. He went around the café and sneaked up behind Nixie. He grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Good morning, hope you're ready?" Cam asked her.

"Ready for what?" Nixie asked while she took Cam's hand in hers.

"We are going out today, I'm going to show you about our world." Cam said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That sounds great, where are we going?" Nixie asked as they began to walk towards the train station.

"We will take the train to the market and hang out there."

"Sounds perfect." Nixie said. They took the train to an unfamiliar place and when they arrived, Nixie was absolutely stunned, there were stalls with food and drinks and toys. There were also a lot of people standing in queues to buy stuff. Nixie and Cam walked through the market with Nixie admiring everything she sees, they finally stopped at one stall and Cam took out some money.

"2 Hamburgers please?" He asked and handed the money to the woman. She came back with the food and handed it to them both.

"Try it, it's called a hamburger."

"Are you sure about this?" Nixie looked confused at the thing in front of her, but she tried a bite and it was really delicious. They walked further and chatted about the craziest things, they came across a stall with paintings but something grabbed Nixie's attention. She walked over to the guy at the table.

"How much is that painting?" She asked.

"It's not much worth, 100 bucks, why do you want it?"

"None of your business." She walked over to Cam and showed him the painting.

"Look, you see what I see." She asked him, Cam first didn't see anything. Then he saw it, a painting of Mako Island, just in the corner of the painting on the beach was something.

"A mermaid?" he asked Nixie in a hushed tone.

"Yes genius, what else?" She took all her money out from her pocket, she only had 90 bucks.

"Can I maybe get it for this?" Nixie asked and gave the guy her money. Thankfully, he accepted it and Nixie took the painting with her. There was something strange, why would someone paint a mermaid on Mako? Did someone see a mermaid there? Was that mermaid one of them? Nixie decided to push the thoughts out of her mind and continue her lovely day with Cam.

**~Brave Island~**

Sirena walked through the caves, and one after one she found no trace of Lyla. She was about to give up, when she saw one last cave. She was just going to enter when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Don't even think about it." A voice said. He came closer and grabbed Sirena's arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her to a different room and placed her on a chair. Another man entered the room and they both stood in front of Sirena.

"Tell me, what were you doing out there?" he asked very sweet and loving but Sirena didn't' fall for it.

"Nothing. Just let me go. I must find Lyla." Sirena covered her mouth when she finished her sentence.

"What? You know Lyla? Are you from that pod as well?" Marcus asked her.

"Where is she?" Sirena demanded

"I don't know. She left the Island with her new boyfriend and said something about 'taking over with the Trident'." Marcus lied, he knew it would put Sirena off the scent.

"What? Zac was here too? Please let me go, I have to save them." Sirena started to cry but later she knew it was no use. They couldn't care less about what happened to her. They simply took her back to her cage and locked her up even better. This time, there were no dry spots and the chains were around her wrists as well. There was a boy, ordered to guard her and make sure she won't escape.

**~Meanwhile~**

Lyla and Zac were in the pool, which was now their prison. They had almost nothing to talk about anymore. There was no way out of here and no one knew how long they were going to be captured for. Finally Zac touched the one subject that he was too afraid to begin.

"So, what was going on between you and Cam?" He asked.

"We started dating but I don't really have strong feelings for him, I had at the start but… not anymore." Lyla answered.

"Lyla, there is something you need to know." Zac didn't ever want Lyla to find out, but she would have found out sometime.

"What is Zac?" Lyla started to look worried.

"When I came here, Marcus said we had to kidnap someone else. I was the one who said we have to capture you. I wanted a reason to pull you away from Cam." Zac said, but he tried his best not to look in Lyla's eyes. He didn't want to face her, he felt like he betrayed her in his own way. But Lyla swam closer and pushed his head to face hers.

"Zac, do you have feelings for me?" Lyla asked.

"Yes Lyla, I can't deny it even if I wanted to. I never wanted to cause trouble with the Trident, I just got caught up in the power." Zac replied. He and Lyla stared at each other for a few seconds, then Zac leaned in and they kissed. It was the most passionate kiss that Zac had ever experienced in his life, and somehow the kiss just felt natural and magical. After a while of embracing, they released each other and Lyla smiled wide at Zac.

"So our new life begins now." She said softly and they both smiled and held hands.

**Hope you liked it !**

**Reviews are very welcome...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What is behind a painting?

Nixie woke up early, she had a big day with Cam the previous day. She remembered about the painting she bought and went over to it. While she admired it, Rita came in the grotto with Cam by her side.

"What have you got there?" she asked Nixie.

"We don't know really." Nixie answered.

"Nixie bought it yesterday at the market. It's a painting of Mako." Cam said, and then Rita's gaze fell onto the mermaid in the background.

'You don't know what this means do you?" Nixie looked at Nixie.

"No, why?" Nixie said worriedly.

"It's a message. I'll explain everything later, first. You and Cam go get the boat and scuba gear, return here and I will give you a list of things you need to find." Rita said. Cam and Nixie nodded and left the grotto and left Rita staring at the picture.

A while later Cam and Nixie returned, dressed up in scuba gear and Cam's boat stood outside on the shore.

"Good, here is the list. You will have to search around Mako. I have 2 meetings now but I will be back in 3 hours. Good luck you two." Rita left her grotto and Nixie picked up the note she left for them.

_1 cup seawater_

_2 cups of sand_

_A piece of original Mako coral_

_A rock with a piece of moonstone from the moon pool_

_And last, 1 cup of red clay around Mako Island._

Nixie and Cam went back outside and Cam started the boat. They went out and after a few minutes they were on Mako's shore. Nixie jumped out and immediately got 2 cups of sand and one cup of water. She placed it in plastic bags and placed the bags in the boat. Cam got his scuba tanks ready and then he and Nixie dove down to the entrance of the moon pool. It was very weird for Nixie to see herself in the ocean in scuba gear, the soon entered the moon pool and Cam got the rock.

"Nice place." Cam said.

"Yeah, well not for me anymore." Nixie answered and with that, she dove back under and went searching for the red clay, she knows exactly where the clay would be. Cam also went down and collected a piece of Mako coral and swam back to the boat. Soon, Nixie returned with the clay and they went back to Rita's grotto. They were just in time before Rita returned from her meetings.

"Did you get everything?" She asked. Nixie and Cam both nodded and gestured to the table where all the ingredients were neatly packed.

"Rita, I think there is a problem. We have been all over Mako and there is no sign of Sirena." Nixie said.

"I think this painting will tell us, Nixie." Rita said, trying to comfort them.

Rita took the ingredients and mixed it all together, she added one of her potions to it and spread it all over the painting. Nixie and Cam stood there in wondering with what happened. Next thing, Rita held out both her hands, using both her freezing and boiling powers at once. The green spread started bubbling and soon it faded away. The painting and the spread is gone, instead there were now words coming out of the painting.

_Your friends, chained up with a band_

_Are save on Brave Island_

_You only have until a day before_

_The next full moon comes across the shore_

_Good luck!_

Rita looked in horror when she read the words. Nixie and Cam both saw it as well and went over to Rita.

"What's wrong?" Nixie asked, clearly not seeing the point.

"It's good news. We now know where they are." Cam also said.

"No, it's not. Brave Island is the home one of the most powerful merman pods there are. And it doesn't really help that you two don't have any powers to defeat them. And the fact that Zac is there with the Trident… well figure that one out." Rita answered.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait. And the next full moon is only in 4 days." Nixie called out.

"We will make a plan Nixie, don't worry." Cam said, pulling Nixie closer to him and hugged her tight.

**~Brave Island~**

Lyla and Zac were still in their pool. Lyla was very happy since the events of the day before. Zac finally told her the three words that she has been dying to hear for a long time now. 'I love you'. They had spoken the whole evening about everything but one thing that will never change, was the love they had for each other.

"I wonder what Nixie and Sirena would be doing now." Lyla said.

"I have no idea. Probably wondering where you are and if you are safe." Zac said.

"Yeah, shhh!" Lyla suddenly held up her hand for silence.

"What?" Zac asked in a whisper.

"Listen, you hear that?" Lyla asked, after a while Zac's face lit up as he heard what Lyla heard. But they both were confused with what they were hearing.

"How can it even be?" Lyla asked, letting out a small smile.

* * *

_Though I'm far away_

_Across the sea_

_This moon keeps haunting me_

_As I spread my wings and soar above_

_It's you, your guiding me_

_And the morning sun, still shines on me_

_I feel your power too_

_And the passing tide_

_In paradise _

_As we stand beneath the moon_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Re-united

Lyla and Zac listened carefully as they heard she familiar singing. They were stunned that their friend was also somewhere in one of the caves.

"I can't believe it! Sirena's here as well." Lyla exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why? Is she kidnapped too?" Zac raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out." Lyla was determined to get out of here. They were lucky to have Jo-Ann on their side. Every morning she brought them food but this morning she had nothing with her when she entered the cave.

"This is it you two." She said softly, she walked over to a control box and used her powers to open the lock, unfortunately it didn't work. Lyla and Zac jumped in and used theirs as well, soon the lock was smashed to pieces. Jo-Ann pressed a few buttons and there was a click sound, then the high walls of the cave started to lift and soon there was enough space for Zac and Lyla to get out and dry off. They thanked Jo-Ann and went searching for Sirena.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Nixie was still pacing forwards and backwards for the past 2 hours. She folded her arms and thought of what they were going to do.

"Nixie, if you walk there any longer, there won't be a floor anymore." Cam joked and took Nixie's hand and they sat in the grotto.

"Well what can we do?" Nixie asked.

"Maybe we should go there and check it out." Cam offered.

"He's got a point Rita." Nixie said.

"I know, fine. Come on, Cam get the boat, you and Nixie will go in the boat and I will swim, I know the way." Rita said. They stood up and got everything that they were going to need on the journey.

Nightfall soon came and all three of them were ready to go. Cam and Nixie were on his boat Rita was in the water in front of the boat.

"Okay, my speed swimming will show you guys the way, just follow the direction of the water." Rita said and dove under, and started swimming. Cam started the boat and they began their journey towards Brave Island.

**~Brave Island~**

Sirena sat in her cage, all chained up. The guards have finally decided that she can't get out and slowed down on her security. There were no more people guarding her cage and Sirena has already given up on escaping. She heard a sudden noise and saw that there was a key turning in the lock. The person with the keys is clearly invisible. The door opened and the sprayers also stopped. Lyla and Zac made themselves visible, they began to steam the cage dry and help Sirena out. When she was finally free they sat down and talked.

"Lyla, what are you doing here with Zac? Isn't he the one who kidnapped you?" She asked

"Well, yeah but he helped me escape and ended up being captured as well." Lyla quickly explained to Sirena that Marcus has the Trident and that Zac doesn't want it anymore and also the last part being that she and Zac are dating. Sirena was stunned by how much had really happened.

"Well, there is also something you should know. Cam and Nixie are dating now but since you were gone and Zac escaped with the Trident, she decided to give up her powers the previous full moon." Sirena said.

"What!?" Lyla and Zac asked at the same time.

"How can she give up her powers? So she's a human now?" Lyla asked.

Sirena nodded and wiped a tear from her face.

"That's why I swam away but I blacked out and when I woke up, I was here." Sirena said looking over at the cage.

"Let's get into the forest of the Island then we can talk further." Zac suggested. They made themselves invisible and made their way onto the Island.

**~Out on the ocean~**

It was already daybreak and Rita had stopped swimming for a while, she came to the boat and rested for a while. Nixie took out her picnic basket with some leftover pizza and handed it to Cam and Rita.

"We can't concentrate on an empty stomach." Nixie said. They all dove into the pizza, everyone was already tired and they still had about 7 hours ahead of them. Thank fully Cam could convince Rita to rest for at least an hour before swimming again. Finally they began again and headed straight up East.

The long hours dragged on and finally there was an Island in the horizon. Rita got into the boat and rode the rest of the way with Cam and Nixie. They went around the Island and got to shore at the back of Brave Island. All three got out of the boat and they walked into the forest, Rita held onto Cam and Nixie and made herself invisible, causing Cam and Nixie to turn invisible as well.

**~At the café~**

"Hey, have you seen Zac today?" Evie asked.

"No, Sirena and her cousins are missing as well." David replied.

"What are they up to this time?" Evie rolled her eyes at David.

"Hey, they are not that bad Evie." David snapped.

"Oh please." Evie said and continued to fold T-shirts. The café was very quiet since Sirena no longer sang there. Everything seemed to be dull and gloomy. Carly entered the café and headed straight for David.

"Hey, last night, I saw Cam and Nixie riding off in his boat. Do you have any idea where they could be going?"

"No, sorry." David shook his head.

"Which way were they heading?" Evie asked.

"East, but further than Mako. It looked like they were following this line in the water."

"What are they up to?" Evie stared deep in front of her.

"No idea, we will find out when they return." David assured them.

**~Back to Brave Island~**

Lyla, Sirena and Zac quietly made their way through the bushes of Brave Island. All three of them were invisible. They all stopped in their tracks and made themselves visible when they heard a distant scream.

"I don't want to cause a ruckus but that sounded like Nixie." Lyla said.

"I think your right, that's Cam's voice!" Zac exclaimed as they heard another scream. They rushed towards the sound and found themselves walking into the most dangerous trap yet. There stood Nixie, Cam and Rita. They were trapped in a giant cage that could only be made from the Trident. Rita's powers didn't work at all.

There were 3 human guards, standing with guns and another two mermen stood ready to use their powers. Lyla, Zac and Sirena knew there was no escape to this trap. One step and they would be killed in an instant. They all stood there, completely frozen. Nobody knows what they should do next.

**Reviews are appreciated! And tell me what you think will happen to the characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Now it's war!

Everyone froze for a few seconds, taking in what is happening. After about 3 slow minutes went by, two men walked out of the shadows. They ordered that Lyla, Zac and Sirena also to be captured in another cage, made by the trident. Nixie, Cam and Rita were in one cage and Lyla, Zac and Sirena were in the other cage, Cam and Nixie were still holding hands. The two men showed themselves, one was Marcus, he had the trident in his hand. The other boy chuckled and grinned from ear to ear.

"So, who do we have here?" He said, looking at Lyla, Zac and Sirena.

"I thought you would try and get away." He said, he wanted to continue but got cut off.

"DARREN?!" Nixie yelled out loud. He spun around and his eyes fell on Nixie.

"Nixie?" He asked carefully, his gaze fell onto Cam and that he was holding Nixie's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Nixie demanded.

"Aww, you and Lyla found yourselves merman protectors. Well I grew up here since I left Mako, three years ago." Darren said and turned to Marcus.

"I wonder how good they can fight with tails." He said and Marcus took the Trident, he zapped it to the two cages and water splashed out. A few seconds later, everyone but Cam and Nixie transformed.

"What the-" Darren started.

"I gave up my powers to be with Cam." Nixie answered.

"Why? He's just some stupid land boy, he can't give you the same thing I can." He walked over to Nixie.

"Come with me and you can be the queen of this pod. We can rule together." He said.

"Not a chance, my heart lies with Cam, and it always will. I will never get my mermaid life back."

While Nixie and Darren were talking, Rita gestured to Sirena that they have to use their two moon rings on the cages. Sirena quickly understood and used her ring along with Rita. Soon there was a bright flash, and steam everywhere. When it died down, everyone were back into their human form and the cages were gone. Lyla, Zac, Sirena, Rita, Cam and Nixie all started to run in different directions. The biggest fight had just begun. Darren gave Nixie one smug look and mumbled under his breath.

"Now, it's war!" He ran off in the direction of Nixie and used his own powers to throw her onto the ground. Cam was quick enough to help her on her feet as they ran further. Cam and Nixie got to a huge rock wall and they were trapped.

"Not a clever move, Nixie." Darren said, moving closer to them, keeping his hand motioned to use his powers.

"Why are you doing this? You never use to be like this!" Nixie yelled.

"Three years in this pod changes a merman." He said flatly.

"And this is your last chance to except my offer." Darren looked right into Nixie's eyes.

"I would rather be killed with the boy I love than keep living a life with you!" Nixie screamed.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sirena ran through the forest, dashing away from the two men behind her. Her legs were starting to hurt, but she couldn't stop running. She gave a loud scream as she heard a gunshot and a bullet flew right past her. She used her powers to throw the guard. He hit the ground with force. Sirena picked up the gun and aimed it at the other guard. He threw his hands in the air and ran away. Sirena kept running with the gun, although she had absolutely no idea how to use it. Every time someone tried to stop her, she aimed at them and in the process, she had fired three warning shots in the air or into the trees.

Cam and Nixie were still trapped against some rocks. Darren used his unique powers to create an ice wall around Cam and Nixie. Nixie lunged out her hand only seconds later remembering that she doesn't have powers anymore.

"What are we going to do?" She asked Cam, her voice sounded scared.

"We will think of something. Don't worry, I'm here for you." Cam held Nixie close to him.

"Ready to surrender?" Darren asked.

"Never! The pod was right, a merman cannot be trusted!" She said.

"What's it to you? You're not a mermaid anymore." Darren joked.

"So how does it feel to be one of THEM? You will realize soon enough that you have made a terrible mistake."

"I have made the mistake when I kissed you in the moon pool and gave my life to you." Nixie snapped back.

"Oh but you were in love with me…and well… can you blame yourself, I mean look at me."

"YOU'RE A STUPID SELFISH MERMAN, AND I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" Nixie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Zac ran very fast with his athletic ability. He leapt around every corner of the forest, there were one merman behind him and he wasn't near as fast as Zac. Now and then he used his powers to slow down the guy behind him, Zac felt a urge to kill every single one of the mermen on this Island. He wished that he had never even come here in the first place.

"Why didn't I just stay at Mako?" He thought to himself. Suddenly Zac stopped as Marcus jumped in front of him.

"And where are you going Zac?" Marcus asked.

"As far away from you as possible." Zac answered.

"I don't think so Zac, you're coming-" Marcus got cut off by a loud deafening scream. Zac knew there was trouble and ran away into the direction of the scream.

Rita had heard the scream as well, and knew exactly who it was, she was the only person capable of invisibly detection. So she could safely run through the forest with her invisibility. She also headed in the direction of the scream. When she arrived at a spot behind some rocks, she found Zac, sitting beside a wounded, unconscious girl. She had been shot in the ribs. Blood was beginning to come out of the wound and drenched her clothes. Rita knew that there was only one option to follow in this situation.

**How was that? Reviews are most welcome...**

**Who was shot?**

**Who fired the shot?**

**What will happen?**

**Will she die?**

**Is there any happy ending coming?**

**All valuable questions... read and review to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is... sorry there will be no events on Brave Island in this chapter, maybe next one! And also there is a crossover character with h2o, but I'm not going to change it into a cross over because she's a minor character. so enjoy and remember THREE words.**

**Review, Review and Review!**

Chapter 15: Hospital matters

Rita knew that there was only one option to follow in this situation. She stepped closer to Zac and kneeled beside him.

"Come on, get Lyla to Cam's boat. Now!" She said. Zac picked Lyla up as blood cover his hands, Rita placed her invisibility over Zac and they ran towards Cam's boat. Rita ripped out the keys and started the boat while Zac held Lyla close to him, he started to drain some of the blood with his shirt. Soon he and Rita sped across the sea back towards Mako. Zac looked at Lyla's pale, cold face. He could see she was losing blood fast.

"Lyla, please don't leave me. I love you." He whispered in her ear. He felt along her wrist and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. He just kept on focusing on Lyla while the boat broke through the waves.

It was about 5 hours that they rode in the boat and there were 2 more hours to go. Rita could manage to use some of her magic potions that she brought with her to slow down Lyla's bleeding. At least she wasn't losing the blood very fast, so her body has time to produce new blood.

"Do you think she will… make it?" Zac asked carefully.

"She will. Just stay positive Zac." Rita answered. It felt like years drew past but finally Zac saw Mako Island in the distance. They came close to shore and Rita dropped Zac off at his house on the jetty, he picked Lyla up and began running for the hospital. Rita went back to her house and got her car and drove to sun coast hospital, on her way she already called one of the doctors working there and told her that she needed a private room for a patient ASAP.

**~At the hospital~**

Zac burst through the doors and a woman told him to go down to the basement, in room 402. He rushed down and placed Lyla on a bed just when Rita entered the room with the doctor. She was tall with long flowing blonde hair. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"We have a major problem. She has been shot, and she lost a lot of blood. You need to operate on her." Rita explained.

"But Rita, Lyla is…" Zac stopped himself.

"I know Zac, but she has experience. She has seen us before. Zac meet doctor Linda Denman."

"I've heard from you, you're a marine biologist." Zac said coldly, knowing that she would find out Lyla's secret, but Rita just said she had seen them before, does that mean she knows about Lyla?

"Yes, I was. But I started doing operations about 4 years ago. I am now a qualified doctor." She replied.

"Listen, I know you have seen someone like Lyla before. But please, do not tell anyone." Rita asked.

"Yes, I have a lot of patients that were shot. And why would I tell someone about it?" Linda said.

"I don't mean that. Lyla is… a mermaid." Rita said.

"Oh…okay. Last time I saw mermaids it was Cleo, Rikki and Emma. Okay, I won't tell anyone but we need to operate on her now, or she will die.

"Thank you so much doctor Denman." Zac said.

"And how do you know she is a mermaid?" She asked.

"He is her boyfriend, she told him a while ago. I am her aunt and she stays with me, that's how I know." Rita explained flatly, to avoid any extra questions. Denman nodded her head and left the room. Zac and Rita waited for her to return with all her equipment, she escorted Zac to the waiting room and Rita came to help her with the operation.

Zac sat in the waiting room, his nerves were shot. He couldn't bear to know that Lyla got injured. He was about to stand up and go check when Rita entered the waiting room. Zac jumped up and almost ran over to Rita.

"Is she okay?" Was all that Zac could get out. Rita smiled.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. You can come see her in about 15 minutes. Doctor Denman said she will be awake by then." Rita answered.

"That's such a relief. Are you sure Dr. Denman will keep quiet?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"She gave me her word Zac." Rita said. She and Zac started to walk back to Lyla's room.

**~In Lyla's room~**

Lyla lay in the hospital bed, her waist was wrapped in bandages and her hand was connected to a drip. Red liquid was dripping from a bag into her arm. Doctor Denman wrote the last things on her paper when Rita and Zac came in.

"Hey, I'm almost done. And don't worry, I won't say anything. Because of what I tried to do in the past, three mermaids gave up their powers. And I won't let that happen again." She said.

"I believe you Linda. And we trust you." Rita said. They heard a cough and turned around as they all saw Lyla, she was waking up. Zac was the first to run towards her, he carefully gripped his hand in hers.

"Lyla, I was so scared I lost you." He said as he looked into her dark brown eyes. Lyla just smiled.

"What happened?" She asked, she tried to sit up straight but fell back immediately.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, slow down there Lyla." Doctor Denman said.

"You've been shot, in your ribs. There are 12 stitches in your waist and I can take them out in about 3 weeks, but until then, please don't go swimming." She said, but Lyla already tensed up.

"What do mean?" She asked.

"It's okay, I know you're a mermaid. And I won't tell anyone. Bye." Doctor Denman turned around and walked out, leaving Zac and Rita alone with Lyla.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Zac asked as he climbed on the bed and cuddled in with Lyla and held her close to him.

"Well, everything is still a blur, but I do remember seeing blonde hair. Then there was a lot pain, and after that I can't remember anything." Lyla answered as she snuggled against Zac.

"What's still going on at Brave Island?" Lyla asked. Zac and Rita looked at each other in horror.

"I have no idea, we came straight here with you."

"We have to go back."

"No, you have to rest. Zac you can go back later, after we get Lyla to my house." Rita replied. Zac smiled as he and Lyla slowly fell asleep in each other's arms on the hospital bed, still holding hands. Rita smiled as she saw the two of them.

"I'm glad they're so happy together." She said to herself.

**Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Love hurts

Sirena was having a complete breakdown. She ran through the woods, crying. She saw how it happened, how she pulled the trigger and shot Lyla. The last thing she saw was Lyla falling onto her stomach and then Sirena started running, it was only when two men grabbed her arms that she got smacked back to reality. They dragged her to one of the volcano walls and used their powers to pin her against the wall.

Darren got Nixie and Cam fully isolated with a wall of ice that he created around them. He was totally happy with himself, hurting the girl that hurt him. He thought that they were meant to be, obviously he was wrong. She had chosen somebody else, a LANDBOY of all people.

"If you won't co-operate, accept the penalty." He said and turned around and left them in their ice cage. Darren walked over around the Island to where Sirena was captured. He slowly moved closer and stopped about 20m away from her.

"The time had come." He said.

"Tonight, everything will change, and you are our key."

"What do you mean?" Sirena mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure you have learned in your mermaid school about the blue moon?" Darren said, grinning wildly.

"What? No, please you can't! Just let me go!" Sirena started screaming but no one could hear her. She couldn't even use her own powers against these mermen.

"Yes we can. You are the only mermaid and we have waited for this for nearly 100 years. Tonight, mermen can rise again!" he said triumphantly.

**~At Rita's house~**

Zac and Rita took Lyla home, Zac carried her from the car to the house and rested her on the spare bed. She almost instantly fell asleep again. Zac used his time to go and talk to Rita and figure out a plan, but he wasn't expecting the things Rita had told him.

"There might be even more trouble than we think." She began. Rita took a seat in the grotto and prepared the explanation.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Nixie, Cam and Sirena are still on Brave Island. They said we only have until the full moon, and that's tonight. So much could go wrong- it's no ordinary full moon Zac."

"I'm listening." Zac replied and started to tense up.

"You have probably heard the term, 'once in a blue moon' am I correct?" Zac nodded.

"So, once every 100 years, there is a blue moon. It's a full moon and it can do almost anything, good or bad. They will have to use Sirena because Nixie doesn't have powers, they kill one mermaid and if she is in their moon pool during the full moon, they will use her spirit and use it in the wrong way. If those mermen succeed tonight, the ocean as we know it will die. They will be able to control everything in this ocean, land too."

"So, it's like a prophecy?" Zac asked.

"Kind of, but they need one dead mermaid and two powerful Tridents to do it. And now they have a mermaid, and the Mako trident. Most probably they have the annual Brave Island trident too, that's why mermaids are permanently warned against going to Brave Island, Marcus found it 8 years ago and spent all those years trying to take over, he waited for the blue moon and now its here."

"So what must we do? I have to go back there."

"Okay, leave now and go quick. Just stop them from doing something with Sirena. She's their only mermaid in this case." Rita said, she stood up and gave Zac a hug.

"I believe in you Zac!"

"Thanks, I'll bring them all back safe. Take care of Lyla." Zac went over and jumped into the pool. He zoomed away in the direction of Brave Island, fear taking over his body. What if he can't stop this? What if he's too late? What if Sirena is already-? No, he pushed away the thoughts and kept on swimming.

**~At the café~**

"Hi, David. I'm running low on supplies for the café, but I heard about this great Island a few hours east from Mako where there is tons of good seafood. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, Joe. I need a break, Carly's out to some clothes shop. I guess I could close up earlier." David answered. He and Joe left in Joe's boat and headed up towards their new fresh supplies.

A few hours later, they arrived. Another 2 hours and the sun will begin to set. The late afternoon breeze hung in the air. They got off at the Island and heard a gunshot. Joe stayed at the boat an David went in to see what was going on.

**~Deeper in the Island~**

Darren came closer to Sirena, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and walked towards her. Sirena tried to fight but there were no energy in her body, she was pinned tight against the wall.

"Please, please. Darren don't, we were best friends when we stayed at Mako."

"Oh, that's right we WERE best friends, that was until I came to live with my pod, with my father."

"Wait, Marcus is-"

"Yes, he is my father. Together we shall conker land and sea." Darren walked even closer to Sirena, gripping the knife tightly in his right hand. He was just in front of Sirena, he slid the knife across Sirena's neck, so she could feel the cold metal against her. He jerked back and pressed the knife into her neck. She gave a loud scream and fell to the floor. Then there was another voice.

"SIRENA!" David screamed as he saw what happened, Darren turned around and saw David. His mouth fell open.

"David?" He screamed in disbelief. Nobody had seemed to notice Zac hiding behind the bushed but he suddenly stepped out when David spoke again.

"Darren? What did you-" David shut himself up as he looked to the knife in Darren's hands, dripping with blood. And Sirena who remained still on the floor. Zac took one look at David and Darren.

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Was all David could get out.

**Ohhh sorry for cliff-hanger! but feel free to leave review and what do think will happen!**

**This chapter even stressed me out, it was very fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I said I'll update soon didn't I?**

**Little longer chapter but, enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The blue moon

"Yes, yes we do." Was all David could get out.

"How?" Zac asked.

"We are… brothers." Darren said.

"Joe was born first and we don't share the same father, his father died and my mother married again to Marcus and had me. My dad left when I was about 5 months old and he never told anyone where he went and he never returned. So Joe and I grew up together with our mom." David began to explain. Darren told his side.

"My dad, Marcus, came back to the sea and met Loretta. They fell in love and they had me. But since Loretta wanted me to stay with her, my dad said that I can stay with a mermaid pod until the age of 13. Then I have to return to the merman pod. In those 13 years my dad grew to hate mermaids, and the year that I turned 14, my dad took me to see my half-brother." Again David took over.

"We met each other and he told me everything about mermaids and mermen. I was also supposed to be half-merman but I turned out to have more genes of my mother than my father. Darren left again and I never saw him for two years now. But you've just killed Sirena, what she got to do with this? And what about Zac?"

At that moment, Cam and Nixie ran up and stopped in their tracks to the situation around them. Nixie's mouth fell open when she saw Sirena. Lying on the floor and Darren with the knife in his hand.

"YOU! I will get you for this!" Nixie screamed.

"Nixie? Cam? What is going on here?"

"How did you get out?" Darren demanded. He didn't seem to notice that Sirena's body went invisible. Nixie saw it and knew that Joanna came back to help Sirena after she released Cam and herself from the ice cage. Darren looked down to see that Sirena's body was missing.

"What! Where is she? Never mind, get David and the rest into cages, we can't be stopped tonight. Zac looked up and grinned evilly at Darren.

"Don't you worry Darren, I will get them. I already managed to kill Lyla and Rita. I had betrayed my own friends and they thought I was helping them." Zac smiled and grabbed hold of David.

Instinct told David to try and fight back but it was then that he realized Zac is a merman. He had powers and he used them against David. Darren grabbed Nixie and pulled her into a cave. Cam stood there, until one of the men took him in the opposite direction of Nixie. He yelled her name but it was no use.

The sun was setting fast and the night had arrived. Zac was told to take David to a cave, but he ended up taking him to the beach. They sat down and Zac explained everything to David about the girls being mermaids, and what happened with the trident. And everything that Rita had told him about the blue moon.

"They need one dead mermaid in the moon pool which will be Sirena, and the two powerful tridents, if they use it on Sirena. The world will come to an end."

"So you were pretending to be on their side?"

"Of course, I didn't kill Lyla or Rita. Lyla got shot and we got them to Mako and saved her. She needs to rest but I came back here to fight, there's just one problem." Zac looked at David.

"What?"

"If we want to save Sirena and bring her back to life… she needs to be in the moon pool tonight. but if she is… then the mermen will succeed."

**~At the other side of Brave Island~ **

Joanna took Sirena's dead body to the other side of the Island, not even Marcus knew about her secret hiding spot. Everyone thought there were only two moon pools on the Island. Turns out there are three. And only Joanna and her sister Jo-Ann could get there. She took Sirena into the moon pool and she sat with Sirena's body, waiting for the full moon to come across the cave, she hoped that it can save Sirena's life.

**~Over at Nixie's cage~**

Nixie was dragged into a cage and she found herself looking Darren into his eyes again. But this time, his eyes were filled with hatred and evil. He was definitely not the same person that she had known for 13 years. But he looked up at her and spoke in his deep voice.

"If Sirena is now gone, you are going to take her place in the process of the blue moon." He said in a sarcastically loving way. He went down with his hands slowly and grabbed her hand in his.

"Then we can be together. I can rule and you will be my queen." He whispered in her ear but she shot back and grabbed her hands out of Darren's reach.

"Are you forgetting? I'm not a mermaid anymore." She snapped back.

"But the blue moon can bring your powers back. And then we can kill you for the process and bring you back to life afterwards."

"You know I will never agree to that. I never want anything to do with you ever again!" She yelled. She saw in the corner of her eye that Zac and David slipped through an open door and sneaked up behind Darren. They attacked him and Zac punched him. Darren fell unconscious to the ground. Zac unlocked Nixie's cage and they went out. They were greeted by Jo-Ann outside and she led them to the third moon pool. Cam was already there, waiting for them. He and Nixie embraced and they went to sit beside Sirena. Her body was still floating in the moon pool. Joanna also led Marcus to the pool without him knowing what to expect. The full moon came over and it felt much stronger than the normal full moon. Jo-Ann and Joanna glanced at each other.

"Go! NOW!" they both pushed Marcus into the moon pool and used their powers on him.

He did not know that mermaids with silver tails are much more powerful, since they are born from a blue moon. The flash got so bright that everyone had to shut their eyes. Nixie felt something pushing her and the next thing she knew was falling into the water. The flash died down and everyone gasped at what they saw. Marcus was in the water, still wearing his clothes and he had legs. And Nixie and Sirena was in their mermaid forms.

"What—what happened?" Sirena asked. She and Nixie pulled themselves out and got dried. David ran to Sirena and gave her a tight hug and kissed her.

"David? What are you doing here?"

"All will be explained later, let's get back to where we belong." Zac said. They thanked Jo-Ann and Joanna and left the pool. They caught up with Joe and everyone rode back with Joe on his boat, while they explained everything to everyone of what was going on.

**~On Brave Island~**

"I…I can't believe you just did that!" Marcus screamed.

"You deserved that since the day you've arrived." Joanna said.

"And good luck getting out of here soon." Jo-Ann added and used her powers to seal the underwater entrance to the sea. Joanna returned with Darren and two other men and they locked them up in the chamber for good.

"WE WILL RISE AGAIN!" Darren yelled.

"You wish." Joanna said to herself as she and her sister walked away from the chamber.

**And? How did I do on this one? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Quote from Mako Mermaids-**

**Sirena: it's been a long time coming but I guess I just really wasn't prepared.**

**David: I don't understand!**

**Sirena: After today we are never going to see each other.**

**Me: Nooooo way. I've still got stories coming here!**

**Note: This is unfortunately the last chapter of Twister of Mako. but stay tuned for more from **

Chapter 18: Back to normal (Ending chapter and epilogue)

Joe listened in amazement as he heard the whole truth about the mermaids and about David.

"So you were meant to be a merman?" he asked.

"Yes, but now I am fully human and I'm not complaining. I have the cutest mermaid girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." He answered and kissed Sirena.

"Thanks, I'm just glad you're not mad that I didn't tell you." She said. They rode for about 10 hours because Joe took it slowly to make sure nobody on the boat gets wet. Finally when dawn broke the surface of the sparkly blue water, they arrived at the docks. Everyone got out and Joe took his boat back to his house. The rest of the gang made their way to Rita's house and went down to the grotto.

**~In the grotto~**

Lyla was lying on the makeshift bed that Nixie slept in a few days ago. She still had bandages rapped around her waist. One positive note was that she had been treated like royalty. Rita came and brought her the most delicious food and she even sang Lyla a few songs she had learned when she was still with the pod.

Rita walked towards her with some medicine that she has to take every 4 hours. When she swallowed the medicine, she heard footsteps from the book case and moments later everyone came running down the steps towards Lyla and Rita.

Sirena and Nixie were the first ones to attack Lyla with hugs. Zac sat next to Lyla and patiently waited his turn. He and Lyla embraced and shared a passionate kiss. Nixie and Sirena exchanged looks when they saw them kiss but they both figured everyone had missed a lot the past couple of weeks. Lyla's gaze fell onto David, standing next to Sirena. She looked at him, as if Sirena could read her mind, she began to explain everything that happened of Brave Island and why David is there. Lyla nodded in understanding and looked at Nixie.

"I heard you gave up your powers." She said softly. Nixie gave Lyla a big smile and motioned her and to a pillow, she levitated the pillow and it landed on Lyla's lap.

"I got it back last night. With the blue moon."

"I'm so happy. Now we can all continue with our lives."

"Yeah, everything is back to normal!"

_~EPILOGUE~_

So everything turned out fine, Lyla was healing. She quickly went back to the sae and Zac helped her to get use to swimming again after the operation. Dr Denman also came by to remove the stitches and she still kept her word of not telling anybody. Lyla began to trust her with the secret and believed that Dr Denman was only trying to help. She and Zac made it official that they are dating. And they are madly in love.

Cam and Nixie are still together and Cam was really happy that Nixie got her powers back. He loved her for who she is and he reminded her every day that he doesn't want her to change who she truly is. They went out regularly for swims (Cam in scuba gear of course).

David and Sirena also confessed their true feelings for each other and David asked her out. Sirena couldn't be happier, she sings at the café every day. She and David also usually go to the beaches of Mako to have picnics. David and Joe also smoothed things out and Joe promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

Jo-Ann and her sister Joanna thought it was about time they teach the mermen some lessons, they used both of their powers to create a half merman- half horse. It had the upper body of a horse and it was completely silver and glowed like a phantom, it also had a sparkling silver tail like a merman.

They sent the horse into the moon pool where Marcus, Darren and the two other men were captured. The horse went wild and attacked all of them. There were screams for about 3 hours and after that everything on Brave Island was quiet. The two sisters decided to go back to their original homes, right after they destroyed the Tridents.

Everything was back to normal and they all lived happily ever after. And by 'back to normal'… let's just say it's about as normal as a life with mermaids and mermen can get.

THE END

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story and I am sad that it's now over. but trust me... I have a lot more stories coming. so be on the look out! and please review this story. it means a lot...**


End file.
